Required Love
by Trixdelatrix
Summary: I climbed a little faster with my breaths coming out uneven and heavy. When I did get my hands out from the well I pushed my body out and what I saw made me stop. The men's house was no longer in front of me; the shrine was no longer surrounding the well. There was literally nothing but trees.


~Chapter One~~

"Oh my god Mia, the view here is so awesome" Leila squealed from the hotel room window as she looked down to all the people "not to mention some of this guys" she purred out in a fake sexy voice.  
Laughing I unplugged my iPod from the wall and put it in my backpack along with other things.

"Mia" my friend Jenny walked over to me with a serious face when all of a sudden her face turned sour.

"I don't want to go and listen to an old man talking about old traditions for god knows how long" I smiled  
"Then why bother coming along? You knew that this is exactly what we had to do." She pouted out her lips  
"You're no fun" Leila and Jenny said at the same time as I rolled my eyes. Hey it's not my fault that I love history and myths from any culture, I thought to myself.

"Ladies it's time for you to be on your way to Mr. Higurashi's home to learn about the Shikon Jewl" Leila and Jenny groaned in annoyance and slowly made it outside.

Arriving at Higurashi's home I was instantly jealous wishing I could live in Japan. My friends complained that we were spending more time than necessary here waiting for the "old men". I rolled my eyes at them and decided to walk around and see what I could find here. I took a few steps forwards and there in the middle was a tree that is surrounded by a small gate and a hand written note stuck to it. I began walking a little more inside and saw a small well that was inside a shrine, me being curious stepped inside the building only to find the well empty, oh well.

I took a small step back when I felt my feet hit a rock which caused it to twist a little. When I tried to regain my balance I went falling down the well.  
"Ouch" I yelp out loud as I rubbed my butt. I looked up to see light coming from above. Weird I thought there was no light coming in here when I walked in. I looked at the surrounding of this well and just my luck it seemed that I could manage to climb out, maybe with a few scratches here and there but I would survive.  
As I made it to the top I became more worried since now I could perfectly see the sun. I climbed a little faster with my breaths coming out uneven and heavy. When I did get my hands out from the well I pushed my body out and what I saw made me stop. The men's house was no longer in front of me; the shrine was no longer surrounding the well. There was literally nothing but trees.

A few seconds later I snapped out of it as my hands were becoming tired from holding on and swung one leg after the other.  
I patted my dress down to make sure it wasn't showing my underwear, good thing it went all the way to my knees but I would have preferred to have worn shorts or pant at least. I looked back into the well for a split second and then looked back out to the field not wanting to fall for the second time in one day and maybe coming up at another weird place, maybe I hit my head and this is a dream. I held out my hand to the sun to cover my eyes and then pinched myself.

"Definitely not dreaming" I gritted my teeth.  
I sighted and sat down in the grass making sure I wasn't showing anything once again and waited for what seemed like hours. Finally having enough I decided to just go into the freaking forest and see if I could find a town or someone. Walking for another couple of hours I decided to call it quits today and set up a mini camping site since the sun was setting and the moon was rising. I should have brought another change of clothes but then again who would have thought that I would get lost?!  
Laying down in the grass I took a cup of yogurt and a spoon out and slowly began to eat it I was about to get a second spoon fool when I heard a noise behind the bushes that I was hiding in. I quickly got down and wrapped the blanket that I had laid down underneath me around myself. Oh my god, I shouldn't have been so curious, lesson learned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Just like everyone I'm obligated to say that i do not own any Inuyasha characters but I do own this story, Jenny, Leila and Mia. Look forward to my next chapter:)


End file.
